Time travel
by maggie black
Summary: When Harry looks into Snape's pensieve during the occlumency lesson in 5th year he finds himself transported right back into his parents 5th year what adventures will he get up to. Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first time travel fic I have another fic but I haven't updated it in a while but I felt like trying this one out anything you recognise doesn't belong to me and I'm not getting paid to do this I can assure you I wish I was.

-

Harry descended the stairs to Snape's dungeon and, though he knew from experience how much easier it would be for Snape to penetrate his mind if he arrived angry and resentful, he succeeded in nothing but thinking of a few more things he should have said to Cho about Marietta before reaching the dungeon door.

"You're late Potter," Said Snape coldly, as Harry closed the door behind him.

Snape was standing with his back to Harry, removing, as usual, certain of his thoughts and placing him carefully in Dumbledore's pensieve. He dropped the last silvery strand into the stone basin and turned to face Harry.

"So," He said. "Have you been practising?"

"Yes," Harry lied, looking carefully at one of the legs of Snape's desk.

"Well, we'll soon find out, won't we?" Said Snape smoothly, "Wand out Potter."

Harry moved into his usual position, facing Snape with the desk between them. His heart was pumping fast with anger at Cho and anxiety about how much Snape was about to extract from his mind.

"On the count of three then," Said Snape lazily. "One - two -"

Snape's office door banged open and Draco Malfoy sped in.

"Professor Snape, sir - oh - sorry -"

Malfoy was looking at Snape and Harry in some surprise.

"It's all right Draco," Said Snape, lowering his wand. "Potter is here for a little remedial potions."

Harry had not seen Malfoy look so gleeful since Unbridge had turned up to inspect Hagrid.

"I didn't know," He said leering at Harry, who knew his face was burning. He would have given a great deal to be able to shout the truth at Malfoy- or even better, to hit him with a good curse.

"Well, Draco, what is it?" Asked Snape.

"It's professor Umbridge, sir - she needs your help," Said Malfoy. "They've found Montague, sir he's turned up jammed inside a toilet on the fourth floor."

"How did he get in there?" Demanded Snape.

"I don't know, sir, he's a bit confused."

"Very well, very well. Potter." Said Snape, "We shall resume this lesson tomorrow evening."

He turned and swept from his office. Malfoy mouthed, "Remedial potions?" At Harry behind Snape's back before following him.

Seething Harry replaced his wand inside his robes and made to leave the room. At least he had twenty four more hours in which to practise; he knew he ought to feel grateful for the narrow escape, though it was hard that it came at the expense of Malfoy telling the whole school that he needed remedial potions.

He was at the office door when he saw it: a patch of shivering light dancing on the doorframe. He stopped, and stood looking at it, reminded of something... then he remembered: it was a little like the lights in the second room he had walked through on his journey through the Department of Mysteries.

He turned round. The light was coming from the pensieve sitting on Snape's desk. The silver-white contents were ebbing and swirling within. Snape's thoughts things he did not want Harry to see if he broke through Snape's defences accidentally...

Harry gazed at the pensieve, curiosity welling inside him... what was it that Snape was so keen to hide from Harry?

The silvery lights shivered on the wall... Harry took two steps towards the desk, thinking hard. Could it possibly be information about the Department of Mysteries that Snape was determined to keep from him?

Harry looked over his shoulder, his heart now pumping harder and faster than ever. How long would it take Snape to release Montague from the toilet? would he come straight back to his office afterwards, or accompany Montague to the hospital wing? Surely the latter... Montague was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team, Snape would want to make sure he was all right.

Harry walked the remaining few feet to the pensieve and stood over it, gazing into it's depths. He hesitated, listening, then pulled out his wand again. The office and the corridor beyond were completely silent. He gave the contents of the pensieve a small prod with the end of his wand.

The silvery stuff within began to swirl very fast. Harry leaned forwards over it and saw that it had become transparent. He was once again, looking down into a room as though through a circular window in the ceiling... in fact, unless he was much mistaken, he was looking down into the great hall.

His breath was actually fogging the surface of Snape's thoughts... his brain seemed to be in limbo... it would be insane to do the thing he was so strongly tempted to do... he was trembling... Snape could be back at any moment... but Harry thought of Cho's anger, of Malfoy's jeering face and a reckless daring seized him.

He took a great gulp of breath, and plunged his face into the surface of Snape's thoughts. At once, the floor of the office lurched tipping Harry head-first into the pensieve...

He was falling through cold blackness, spinning furiously as he went, and then-

He was standing in the middle of the great hall, but the four house tables were gone. Instead, there were more than a hundred smaller tables, all facing the same way, at each of which sat a student, head bent low, scribbling on a roll of parchment. The only sound was the scratching of quills and the occasional rustle as somebody adjusted their parchment. It was clearly exam time.

Sunshine was streaming through the high windows onto the bent heads, which shone chestnut and copper and gold in the bright light. Harry looked around carefully. Snape had to be here somewhere... this was his memory...

And there he was at a table right behind Harry. Harry stared Snape-the-teenager had a stringy, pallid look about him, like a plant kept in the dark. His hair was lank and greasy and was flopping onto the table, his hooked nose barely half an inch from the surface of the parchment as he scribbled. Harry moved around behind Snape and read the heading of the examination paper: DEFENCE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS- ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVEL.

So Snape had to be around fifteen or sixteen, around Harry's own age. His hand was flying across the parchment; he had written at least a foot more than his closest neighbours, and yet his writing was miniscule and cramped.

"Five more minutes!"

The voice made Harry jump. Turning, he saw the top of professor Flitwick's head moving between the desks a short distance away. Professor Flitwick was walking past a boy with untidy black hair... very untidy black hair...

Harry moved so quickly that, had he been solid, he would have knocked desks flying. Instead he seemed to slide, dreamlike, across two aisles and up a third. The back of the black haired boys head drew nearer and... he was straightening up now, putting down his quill, pulling his roll of parchment towards him so as to reread what he had written...

Harry stopped in front of the desk and gazed down at his fifteen-year-old father.

Excitement exploded in the pit of his stomach: it was as though he was looking at himself but with deliberate mistakes. James's eyes were hazel, his nose was slightly longer than Harry's and there was no scar on his forehead, but they had the same thin face, same mouth, same eyebrows; James's hair stuck up at the back exactly like Harry's did, his hands could have been Harry's and Harry could tell that, when James stood up, they would be within an inch of each other in height.

James yawned hugely and rumpled up his hair, making it even messier than it had been. Then with a glance towards Professor Flitwick, he turned in his seat and grinned at a boy sitting four seats behind him.

With another shock of excitement, Harry saw Sirius give James the thumbs-up. Sirius was lounging in his chair at his ease, tilting it back on two legs. He was very good-looking; his dark hair fell into his eyes with a sort of casual elegance neither James' nor Harry's could've ever achieved, and a girl sitting behind him was eyeing him hopefully, though he didn't seem to have noticed. And two seats along from this girl - Harry's stomach gave another pleasurable squirm - was Remus Lupin. He looked rather pale and peaky (was the full moon approaching?) and was absorbed in the exam: as he reread his answers, he scratched his chin with the end of his quill frowning slightly.

So that meant Wormtail had to be around here somewhere, too... and sure enough, Harry spotted him within seconds: a small mousy haired boy with a pointed nose. Wormtail looked anxious; he was chewing his fingernails, staring down at the paper, scuffing the ground with his toes. Every now and then he glanced hopefully at his neighbours paper. Harry stared at Wormtail for a moment, then back at James, who was now doodling on a bit of scrap parchment. He had drawn a snitch and was now tracing the letters L.E. What did they stand for?

"Quills down please!" Squeaked Professor Flitwick. "That means you too Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! accio!"

Over a hundred rolls of parchment zoomed into the air and into Professor Flitwick's outstretched arms, knocking him backwards of his feet. Several people laughed. A couple of students at the front desk got up, took hold of Professor Flitwick under the elbows and lifted him back on his feet.

"Thank you... thank you," Panted Professor Flitwick. "Very well, everybody, you're free to go."

Harry looked down at his father who had hastily crossed out the L.E he had been embellishing, jumped to his feet, stuffed his quill and exam paper into his bag, which he slung over back and stood waiting for Sirius to join him.

Harry looked around and glimpsed Snape a short way away, moving between the tables towards the doors to the entrance hall, still absorbed in his own exam paper. Round-shouldered yet angular, he walked in a twitchy manner that recalled a spider, and his only hair was jumping about his face.

A gang of chattering girls seperated Snape from James, Sirius and Lupin, and by planting themselves in their midst, Harry managed to keep Snape in sight while straining his ears to catch the voices of james and his friends.

"Did you like question ten, Moony?" Asked Sirius as they emerged into the entrance hall.

"Loved it," Said Lupin briskly. "Give five signs that identify the werewolf. Excellent question."

"D'you think you managed to get all the signs?" Asked James in tones of mock concern.

"Think I did," Said Lupin seriously, as they joined the crowd thronging around the front doors eager to get out into the sunlit grounds. "One: He's sitting in my chair. Two: He's wearing my clothes. Three: His names Remus Lupin."

Wormtail was the only one who didn't laugh.

"I got the snout shape, the pupils of the eyes and the tufted tail," He said anxiously, "But I couldn't think what else-"

"How thick are you Wormtail?" Said James impatiently. "You run round with a werewolf once a month-"

"Keep your voice down," Implored Lupin.

Harry looked anxiously behind him again. Snape remained close by, still buried in his exam questions- but this was Snape's memory and Harry was sure that if Snape chose to wander off in a different direction once outside the grounds he Harry would not be able to follow James any further. To his intense relief, however, when James and his three friends strode off down the lawn towards the lake, Snape followed, still poring over the exam paper and apparently with no fixed idea of where he was going. By keeping a little ahead of him, Harry managed to maintain a close watch on James and the others.

"Well I thought that paper was a piece of cake," He heard Sirius say. "I'll be surprised if I don't get outstanding on it at least."

"Me too," Said James. He put his hand in his pocket and took out a struggling golden snitch.

"Where'd you get that?"

"Nicked it," Said James casually. He started playing with the snitch, allowing it to fly as much as a foot away before seizing it again; his reflexes were excellent. Wormtail watched him in awe.

They stopped in the shade of the very same beech tree on the edge of the lake where Harry, Ron and Hermione had once spent a Sunday finishing their homework, and threw themselves down on the grass. Harry looked over his shoulder yet again and saw, to his delight, that Snape had settled himself down on the grass in the dense shadow of a clump of bushes. He was as deeply immersed in the OWL paper as ever, which left Harry free to sit down on the grass between the beech tree and the bushes and watch the foursome under the tree. The sunlight was dazzling on the smooth surface of the lake, on the bank of which the group of laughing girls who had just left the great hall were sitting, with their shoes and socks off, cooling their feet in the water.

Lupin had pulled out a book and was reading. Sirius stared around at the students milling over the grass, looking rather haughty and bored, but very handsomely so. James was still playing with the snitch, letting it zoom further and further away, almost escaping but always grabbed at the last second. Wormtail was watching him with his mouth open. Everytime James made a particularly difficult catch, Wormtail gasped and applauded. Harry wondered why James didn't tell Wormtail to get a grip on himself, but James seemed to be enjoying the attention. Harry noticed that his father had a habit of rumpling up his hair as though to keep it from getting too tidy, and he also kept looking over at the girls by the water edge.

"Put that away, will you," Asked Sirius finally, as James made a fine catch and Wormtail let out a cheer, "Before Wormtail wets himself with excitement."

Wormtail turned slightly pink but James grinned.

"If it bothers you," He said stuffing the snitch back in his pocket. Harry had the distinct impression that Sirius was the only one for whom James would have stopped showing off.

"I'm bored," Said Sirius, "Wish it was full moon."

"You might," Said Lupin darkly from behind his book. "We've still got Transfiguration, if you're bored you could test me. Here..." And he held out his book.

But Sirius snorted, "I don't need to look at that rubbish, I know it all."

"This'll liven you up Padfoot," Said James quietly. "Look who it is..."

Sirius's head turned he became very still, like a dog that has scented a rabbit.

"Excellent," He said softly. "Snivellus."

Harry turned to see what Sirius was looking at.

Snape was on his feet again, and was stowing the OWL paper in his bag. As he left the shadows of the bushes and set off across the grass, Sirius and James stood up.

Lupin and Wormtail remained sitting: Lupin was still staring down at his book, though his eyes were not moving and a faint frown line had appeared between his eyebrows; Wormtail was looking from Sirius and James to Snape with a look of avid anticipation on his face.

"All right, Snivellus?" Said James loudly.

Snape reacted so fast it was as though he had been expecting an attack: dropping his bag he plunged his hand inside his robes and his wand was halfway into the air when James shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

Snape's wand flew twelve feet into the air and fell with a little thud on the grass behind him. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Impedimenta!" He said pointing his wand at Snape, who was knocked of his feet halfway through a dive towards his own fallen wand.

Students all round had turned to watch. Some of them had got to their feet and were edging nearer. Some looked apprehensive, others entertained.

Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him, wands raised, James glancing over his shoulder at the girls at the waters edge as he went. Wormtail was on his feet now watching hungrily, edging around Lupin to get a better view.

"How'd the exam go Snivelly?" Asked James.

"I was watching him his nose was touching the parchment." Said Sirius viciously. "There'll be great grease marks all over it, they won't be able to read a word."

Several people watching laughed; Snape was clearly unpopular. Wormtail sniggered shrilly. Snape was trying to get up, but the jinx was still operating on him; he was struggling as though bound by invisible ropes.

"You - wait" He panted staring up at James with an expression of purest loathing. "You - wait"

"Wait for what?" Said Sirius coolly. "What're you going to do Snivelly, wipe your nose on us?"

Snape let out a stream of mixed swear words and hexes, but with his wand ten feet away nothing happened.

"Wash your mouth out," Said James coldly. "Scourgify!"

Pink soap bubbles streamed from Snape's mouth at once; the froth was covering his lips, making him gag, choking him-

"Leave him ALONE!"

James and Sirius looked around. James's free hand immediately jumped to his hair.

It was one of the girls from the lake edge. She had thick, dark, red hair that fell to her shoulders, and startlingly green almond shaped eyes - Harry's eyes.

Harry's mother.

"All right Evans?" Said James, and the tone of his voice was suddenly pleasant, deeper, more mature.

"Leave him alone," Lily repeated. She was looking at James with every sign of dislike. "What's he done to do?"

"Well," Said James appearing to deliberate the point, "It's more the point that he exists, if you know what I mean..."

Many of the surrounding students laughed, Sirius and Wormtail included, but Lupin, still apparently intent on his book, didn't, and nor did Lily.

"You think your funny," She said coldly. "But your just an arrogant bullying toerag, Potter. Leave him alone."

"I will if you go out with me Evans," Said James quickly. "Go on... go out with me and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly again."

Behind him the impediment jinx was wearing off. Snape was beginning to inch towards his fallen wand, spitting out soapsuds as he crawled.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." Said Lily.

"Bad luck, Prongs," Said Sirius briskly, and turned back to Snape, "Oi!"

"But too late; Snape had directed his wand straight at James; There was a flash of light and a gash appeared at the side of James's face, splattering his robes with blood. James whirled about: a second flash of light later, Snape was hanging upside-down in the air, his robes falling over his head to reveal skinny, pallid legs and a pair of greying underpants.

Many people in the small crowd cheered; Sirius, James and Wormtail roared with laughter.

Lily, who's furious expression had twitched for an instant as though she was going to smile, said, "Let him down!"

"Certainly," Said James and he jerked his wand upwards; Snape fell into a crumpled heap on the ground. Disentangling himself from his robes he got quickly to his feet, wand up, but Sirius said, "Petrificus Totalus!" And Snape keeled over again rigid as a board.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted. She had her own wand out now. James and Sirius eyed it warily.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you," Said James earnestly.

"Take the curse of him, then!"

James sighed deeply, then turned to Snape and muttered the counter-curse.

"There you go," He said, as Snape struggled to his feet. "You're lucky Evans was here Snivellus -"

"I don't need help from filthy little mudbloods like her!"

Lily Blinked.

"Fine," She said coolly. "I won't bother in future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you Snivellus."

"Apologise to Evans!" James roared at Snape, his wand pointed threateningly at him.

"I don't want you to make him apologise," Lily shouted rounding on James. "You're as bad as he is."

"What?" Yelped James. "I'd never call you a - you- know - what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off with that stupid snitch, walking down corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can - I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me SICK!"

She turned on her heel and hurried away.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey, EVANS!"

But she didn't look back.

"What is it with her?" Said James trying and failing to look as though this was a throwaway question of no real importance to him.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited mate," Said Sirius.

"Right," Said James who looked furious now, "Right."

there was another flash of light and Snape was once again hanging upside down in the air.

"Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?"

"I can assure you no one wants to see you take of Mr Snape's pants Mr potter." Came a stern Scottish voice from Behind James.

James turned his head slowly wand still pointed at Snape and found himself standing about a foot away from a very angry and younger looking Professor McGonagall.

"Put him down, Mr Potter." She demanded in a strict but quiet voice and James immediately jerked his wand upwards sending Snape plummeting to the ground for the second time.

James now turned around fully to see that she didn't look all that impressed, "I did what you asked." He said meekly looking just slightly worried.

"100 points of Gryffindor for fighting with a fellow student," She said then looked at Snape's red but triumphant face, "I don't know what you're looking so happy about Mr Snape 50 points from Slytherin for harming a fellow student." She said jerking her head in the direction of James and James's hand jumped to where the gash was for the first time since it had happened. Snape opened his mouth in protest, "I will also be talking to your head of house Mr Snape so be expecting further puninshment from her." She said before turning sharply and making her back across the grounds and back to the castle.

Snape had turned a considerable shade of white at the mention of his head of house that Harry had to wonder how bad this person could be.

Snape got up of the ground and headed in the direction McGonagall had just went, "Slimy git." Muttered James under his breath.

Remus lifted his head from his book for the first time since the Snape incident had started his eyes widened in surprise and he said, "Turn around James."

James did as asked and found himself facing practically his double apart from the eyes and lightening bolt scar on his doubles forehead.

He stood in shock for a few seconds before he raised his wand and had it pointed it straight at Harry's heart. Sirius soon copied James then Wormtail Remus however just stood up calmly.

"Who are you?" Demanded James.

Harry stood still not daring to move an inch in case it upset the 3 friends who were looking at him menacingly, "I need to see Dumbledore." He said calmly trying to keep his emotions under control.

James appeared to consider this for a moment before answering "We'll take you."

Harry nodded glancing round nervously noting that several people who had been watching the Snape incident were now watching the four of them with great interest including Lily and the girls she had been with at the lake.

Sirius shot one of them a quick smile and she smiled back quickly before James' glare stopped her and Harry wondered who the girl was.

"Walk." Said James roughly pushing Harry in front of him and Harry could feel his wand pressing into his back.

Harry obliged, Sirius and Peter quickly took up guard at either side of him wands still in their hands pointed directly at him.

Once they reached the stone gargoyle which Harry knew only too well James said the password, "Raspberry Ruffle." Which didn't surprise him at all. The gargoyle moved and James prodded Harry in the back with his wand again indicating that he go first. Harry stepped onto the stone steps and the three marauders followed Remus wasn't there.

Once they got to the door James knocked to the door Harry tried to read his emotions but his face wasn't showing any. Dumbledore opened the door within seconds and didn't look at all surprised to see the four of them standing there.

"Harry, James, Sirius, Peter I've been expecting you." He said with a small smile on his face. He opened the door wide allowing them entrance. "Is Mr Lupin not with you?" He asked sounding slightly surprised though Harry was willing to bet he already knew Remus wouldn't be coming.

James glanced round realising that Remus wasn't there for the first time, "Guess not," He said shrugging.

"You can lower your wands." Said Dumbledore kindly to the marauders, "He's not here to do any harm."

The marauders glanced at Harry cautiously before slowly lowering their wands but they didn't put them away they kept them in Harry's line of sight as a warning to him.

Professor Dumbledore conjured up four squashy chairs to stand in front of his desk and said, "Sit."

Harry and the three marauders did as asked and as soon as they were seated Dumbledore stepped round his desk to sit down on his high backed chair.

He rested his head on his hands studying them all carefully obviously wanting them to start first it was James who finally broke the silence, "Who is he?" He asked jerking his head at Harry who was sitting on his left.

"Harry is a transfer student from a school in America he lived in England since he was a baby up until about a year before he was due to start his magical education. He did of course get an acceptance letter to Hogwarts seeing as he was born here but his guardians decided that he would be better going to a school closer to where they lived Harry's guardians recently moved back to England and he's had a tutor since Christmas but I decided to send them a letter saying that he would have been better of here and they quickly agreed they were getting just slightly worried about how much the tutor was costing them." Said Dumbledore calmly and Harry wondered how he had thought up such a great lie so quickly.

James nodded, Sirius shrugged and Peter just looked confused.

Dumbledore appeared to be happy with this, "Harry you will be sharing a dormitory with James, Sirius, Remus and Peter I think you will find your stuff already there and I trust you will fill Mr Lupin in on all the details?" He said to the 3 marauders who nodded in response.

"Very good." Said Dumbledore standing up "I don't think anymore needs to be said." He started making his way towards the door.

"Umm, Professor can I have a word?" Asked Harry uncertainly.

"Certainly Harry." Said Dumbledore smiling kindly at him in the same way the future Dumbledore did.

"Thanks." Said Harry sitting back down.

"Do you want a raspberry ruffle Harry?" Asked Dumbledore lifting up a tin from his desk and offering it to Harry.

"No thanks." Said Harry slightly surprised at the offer.

Dumbledore lifted one out of the tin unwrapped it and popped it in his mouth all the time looking at Harry expectantly.

"Why am I here Professor?" He asked watching Dumbledore chew the sweet.

"Dumbledore chewed for a few seconds longer before answering Harry, "I do not fully know that answer Harry, I believe you were sent here for a reason and so does my future self or I wouldn't have gotten this letter at the same time as you arrived." He picked up a letter which had been sitting on his desk, "It clearly states you are to stay here for as long as it takes for you to complete a certain mission you are to tell everyone that you are from a school in America and you are a transfer student though you may tell certain things about the future this may only happen as your fellow students start to work out your true identity do you understand Harry?"

"Wouldn't it make more sense for me to just tell them?" He asked.

"There are some things you must not rush Harry surely you must understand that."

Harry nodded, "I suppose."

"I think you should be getting back to your common room I trust you know the way."

Harry nodded and stood up, "Thanks Professor." He said before turning and leaving the room.

When he reached the Fat Lady's portrait he suddenly realised he didn't know the password, "Umm I'm new." He said hoping she would understand.

"I still need the password before I can let you in." She said in a strict scrutinizing voice.

Harry glanced down the corridor wishing that some Gryffindor would come along and let him in, "I don't know it." He said.

"Then I can't let you in." She said paying an awful lot of attention to her manicured fingernails.

Harry rolled his eyes, "Can I knock on you and ask one of the Gryffindors to let me in." He asked hopefully knowing what the answer would be.

"No." She said sternly.

At that moment James opened the painting, "Harry!" He said sounding relieved, "I was about to come look for you, come on in." He said opening the portrait wide.

Harry stepped into the common room and glanced round he was amazed at how little the room had changed in 20 years and wondered if it had changed since the days of Godric Gryffindor himself, "Like it?" Asked James who was now standing beside him.

"Yeah." Answered Harry still glancing around.

"Come on everyone's over here." He said making his way over to the squashy armchairs beside the fire Harry's favourite spot in the whole common room.

"Found him a bit quickly didn't you Prongs." Said Sirius who was sitting with his hands behind his head in the armchair closest the fire.

"He was trying to get past the Fat Lady when I opened the portrait, didn't Dumbledore tell you the password?" He asked.

Harry shook his head, "No."

"Its skele gro." Said James sitting down on the table seeing as Sirius Remus and Peter where taking up the chairs.

Harry cringed at the password as bad memories from his second year resurfaced, "Do you know everyone?" Asked James.

"No," Harry lied knowing they would be immediately suspicious if he knew everyone's names.

"I'm James Potter, and before you ask yes my dad is the minister of magic. This is Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew." He said gesturing at each person as he said their name.

"Nice to meet you all." Said Harry.

"You too." Said Sirius, "Though you did give us a bit of a surprise back there."

"Sorry." Said Harry sheepishly.

"It's all right." Answered Sirius not looking bothered, "So what school did you go to before here?"

"Its a small school in California you probably wouldn't have heard of it." He said.

"Oh." Said Sirius closing his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep Padfoot." Said James.

"I'm not I'm just resting my eyes." He said not bothering to open his eyes.

"Jess is coming." Said Remus teasingly looking up from his transfiguration book to see his friends reaction.

Sirius suddenly sat up eyes open and alert, "Where?" he asked.

"She's not." Said Remus stifling down a laugh, "She's over there with Lily and the gang."

"Oh." Said Sirius sounding disappointed.

"Who's Jess?" Asked Harry interested.

"I'm Jess." Came a voice from behind Harry.

He turned round to see the girl Sirius had smiled at, at the lake. She was about his age with Waist length Jet black hair which was tied up in a loose ponytail with strands coming down around her face, she flicked a strand away from her brown eyes and smiled at them all.

"Hey," Sirius grinned at her before pulling her onto his lap and kissing her.

James made a face which obviously said he didn't approve of their relationship, "Moony, are you allowed to take points of for public indecency?"

"Prongs if I was to do that between you and him Gryffindor would have no points at all." He said seeming unperturbed by his friends behaviour.

Sirius pulled away from the kiss, "We're not that bad." He protested.

"Trust me you are." Said Remus.

"Well no one complains." He said still fighting his corner.

"Probably because over the last five years everyone's gotten so used to it." Said Remus calmly still not looking up from the book.

Sirius opened his mouth to protest but couldn't find anything to say, "Jess this is Harry." He said introducing her to him for the first time.

Jess got up of his lap and stuck her hand out to Harry, "Nice to meet you."

"You too." Said Harry shaking the offered hand.

"You a transfer student?" She asked interested.

"Yeah from a school in California." He said hoping she wouldn't ask what school seeing as he had just got the marauders off the subject.

"Cool, we went there, remember James?" She said turning to look at him and Harry suddenly noticed the similarities between the two.

"Yeah it was too hot." He said, "I got sunburnt."

"Should have worn sun cream then Prongs." Said Sirius calmly.

James shot him a glare, "I forgot."

Jess laughed, "He was as red as a tomato and mum wouldn't give him anything to help him because she wanted to teach him a lesson."

"Are you two brother and sister?" Harry asked interested.

"Unfortunately, I'm his twin sister three minutes younger and he thinks it gives him some superiority over me." She said glaring at her brother who just glared right back.

"Oh," Said Harry confused as to why he had never met his aunt before.

"And he doesn't approve of us being together." Said Sirius pulling her down onto his lap again.

"It's disgusting watching my little sister and my best friend make out in front of me." He said pulling a face.

"Whatever." Said Jess standing up and brushing the creases out of her robes, "I'm going back over to Lily and co." She said smiling at them all and walking off.

"So Harry whats your surname?" Asked James.

"Dursley." Said Harry blurting out the first name that came to mind.

James nodded, "Never heard it before."

"Its a town in England." Put in Remus without looking up from his book.

"Really?" Asked James.

Harry nodded, "I think."

"Ok." Said James looking at his watch, "Damn the exam starts in ten minutes we gotta get down to the hall, you coming Harry?"

"What exam is it?" Asked Harry.

"Defence against the dark arts practical." Answered Remus.

"Should be easy." Said Sirius looking as if he didn't care.

"I don't think it will." Spoke up Peter nervously.

"Pete we've gone over all the stuff with you, come on you'll be fine." Said James reassuringly.

Harry followed the marauders out of the room and down into the hall praying that he knew enough stuff to pass the exam.

-

Please review I know that a bit of it is copied from the book but the rest is mine.


	2. chapter 2

I am so sorry for all the people who liked this story when I first wrote this I know I haven't updated in over a year I've been very busy put it this way I'm getting a metal rod stuck in my back very soon. I think you can understand.

I'm not sure if anyone who first read this is still going to be reading this but I always find it polite to reply to reviewers because they take the time to review.

Ago Spero- I'm glad you liked the idea I was worried about posting it since so much of the first chapter was from the book but I wanted to do a time travel story for ages and reading that chapter again in the book just opened the opportunity for me.

Naomi-Jayne- I really hope you enjoy this chapter.

Jake- Aww thank you my grammar is my worst bit and say I don't have any grammatical errors is really good to hear for me. I didn't mean to sound like one of the authors who holds chapters for ransom I really hate it when people do that as well. I'm not sure how far through the year he was but it was after Christmas I know that much I'm just not sure how far. I'm assuming he knows enough to get him through the exams with at least a pass. And about the mission I have no idea I've completely forgotten it.

Pandas rule the world- Thank you for saying I'm a good writer that really means a lot to me I'm quite conscious about my writing and for people to say I'm good means a lot to me. You will get to find out what happens to Jess.

Hazel Maraa- I'm so sorry for not updating and I'm glad you enjoyed it.

ShaZazL- I'm glad you loved it so sorry for not updating.

DDwelling- So sorry for not updating.

Sirius black and remy- So, so, so, so, so sorry for not updating I'm really glad you liked it.

YumiFukushima- Yeah James is an arrogant prat but I'm just building on whats in the book. So sorry for not updating.

Maruder no. five- Glad you liked it and I apologise so much for not updating.

I seriously am sorry I'm trying!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they approached the great hall Harry saw James shoot a smile at Lily who scowled back she apparently hadn't forgiven him for the incident with Snape earlier. James looked at her a bit disappointed as she turned back to her conversation with a girl Harry hadn't met yet.

Remus made a beeline for the unknown girl and pulled her out of the conversation with Lily. They talked in whispers for a few seconds and the girl seemed annoyed with Remus, Harry was very curious to know what they were talking about.

Sirius looked over to see what Harry was doing and walked over, "They've been like that for a few days you know won't tell us whats going on we think it must be pretty serious Moony seems pretty worried about something."

Harry looked at him, "Moony?" He asked pretending not to know about the nicknames.

"Just a little nickname we gave him to fit in with his "furry little problem" as James would call it."

Harry almost burst out laughing at this description but decided not to as he figured it would pretty much give the game away. Instead he asked, "Who is she?"

Sirius replied, "Alison Bell, or Ali as everyone knows her as. She's in Gryffindor too her and Moony have been dating for a year or so now. Never seen them fight like this before though." He said frowning.

"How long have you and Jess been together?" Asked Harry curious for information about the aunt he never knew.

"About three months." Answered Sirius after thinking for a few seconds.

Harry nodded, "Does James fancy Lily?"

Sirius let out his bark like laugh, "Asking if James fancies Lily is like asking does a stag have antlers, James has fancied Lily since the moment he met her she just won't give him a chance seems to think he's arrogant and immature for some reason."

Harry had to refrain himself from laughing at the stag reference knowing that Sirius would get suspicious. He was about to ask another question just as Professor McGonagall's voice called out, "iris Black."

Sirius shot him a quick smile "Better go then." He said "Good luck with yours."

Harry shot him a nervous smile back now extremely worried if he was going under the surname Dursley here surely his name would be called very soon.

He saw Lily heading over to him and tried to hide his excitement at speaking to his mother for the first time ever, When she reached him Lily stuck out her hand in a very professional manner, "You must be Harry." She said.

Harry nodded in response, "Yeah, how did you know?"

Lily jerked her head towards Jess who now seemed to be in a heated argument with James, "She told me, you look an awful lot like Potter you know." She said more as a statement.

Harry nodded, "I noticed."

Lily frowned, "Its actually quite remarkable," She noted moving around the back of him to look at him from behind "Your hair even sticks up like his at the back, although not as much but I suppose you don't ruffle it up every five seconds because you think it looks cool." She said rolling her eyes.

Harry laughed, "No I actually wish it would stay flat just once."

Lily smiled at him, "You know for looking so like him you seem so little like him in personality. You seem… nicer." She said for lack of a better word.

Harry smiled at her sheepishly, "You really don't like him do you?" He asked.

Lily sighed, "Not really, no. I suppose you saw the incident down by the lake earlier?" She questioned and Harry nodded in response. "Well, its just that they really seem to hate Sniv… Snape, she corrected herself. I mean I don't like him much either but they always seem to pick on him and quite frankly I have no idea why. James tells me its because he is so sick of the word "mudblood" being thrown around like it is used casually in everyday conversation but every other Slytherin uses it as well and he doesn't attack them every time he sees them." She finished frowning in James direction.

Harry nodded, "Why do you stick up for him though? He insulted you."

"Quite frankly I have no idea." Lily replied, " The way James and Sirius treat him is atrocious and Remus just sits back and lets it happen I feel bad for him I suppose."

Harry nodded absorbing the information.

"Wasn't that your name they called?" Asked Lily.

"What? No they called Harry D… That's me isn't it?" He asked.

Lily laughed, "Bit forgetful aren't you?"

"Harry smiled sheepishly at her, "I better go good luck."

Lily smiled back at him, "You too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Harry emerged from the exam and made his way back to the common room he found Sirius sitting there muttering to himself. Harry decided to not alert Sirius to his presence and sneaked up to the dorm.

Harry smiled upon entering. One bed, James', he assumed had quidditch gear slung over it and was just generally untidy. One had dungbombs and other assorted pranking gear all over it, this he assumed was Sirius'. One was really neat and tidy everything was really organised and had a few books lying on the cover, this he assumed was Remus'. The next one he spotted had its covers flung on the floor and the sheets were all messy Harry assumed the person who owned this bed had been searching for something, he knew this must have been Peter's. Then he spotted one which had a trunk at the bottom and nothing else he hurried over knowing it must be his and opened the trunk.

He dug down into the bottom until he pulled out a small package wrapped messily in brown paper. It was the package Sirius had given him last time they met saying that if Harry ever needed to contact him he should use this. Harry guessed this was as good a time as any.

Harry unwrapped the package and found a mirror, confused for a moment he found the note that also came with it, which said.

_This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other one of the pair. If you need to speak to me, just say my name into it; and you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be able to talk in yours. James and I used to use them when we were in separate detentions._

Harry smiled at the thought of Sirius and his dad getting around the teachers by using the mirrors. The teachers wouldn't think anything of them, it was so simple, the teachers would probably just think they were vain.

Harry held the mirror up to his face and whispered "Sirius." Not wanting anyone downstairs to hear him.

A face appeared on the mirror it was Sirius but it was the 15 year old Sirius who was sitting downstairs right at this moment. Harry set the mirror face down not really sure of how to turn it of. He didn't want Sirius to get suspicious.

He heard Sirius say, "Prongs?" A couple of times before giving up figuring he was imagining things.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He was hoping he could contact the Sirius from his time who could give him advice and tell him what to do but apparently the mirror didn't work if the two people were in different times.

Harry heard footsteps on the stairs and hastily hid the mirror in the trunk. Sirius popped his head around the door.

"I didn't see you come in." He stated.

"You were muttering to yourself I didn't want to disturb you." Harry grinned at him.

Sirius looked shocked, "I do not! Mutter to myself." He said pretending to look offended.

Harry laughed and Sirius remarked, "You are so like James I swear you two could be brothers."

Harry smiled nervously every time someone mentioned how alike he was to James it made him nervous. "You're about the tenth person to say that to me today."

Sirius nodded, "I'm surprised it hasn't been more, though everyone's revising for exams I suppose they haven't really noticed you. They probably just think you're James." Sirius looked into Harry's eyes for a moment. "I swear you look exactly like James with Lily's eyes its uncanny."

Butterflies appeared in Harry's stomach as he started to worry about Sirius guessing the truth.

Sirius shook his head as though to clear it, "Come on the rest will be back soon."

Harry nodded and followed his godfather downstairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Again really sorry for not reviewing. Did you like it? It is absolute rubbish which should be taken from fan for forever? I like honest reviews so please don't hold back in telling me the truth.


End file.
